A 'Normal' Life with you
by Kuchiki-Wonder
Summary: Rukia is declared M.I.A by the soul society after the Hōgyoku wears her gigai down into a human.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for clicking on my fic! It's my first one so go easy on me. I've had this story Idea in my head for a while now and finally I started to write it. The main idea is that Rukia's Gigai has been worn down to a mere human and is completely untraceable by the soul society. It has been a whole year since she has been stuck in the human world and she starts to feel a little homesick plus she is loosing her powers and is pretty upset about that as well. Ichigo has finished his sophomore in high school and is currently on summer break. I plan for this story to take place over the course of 15 years. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, I wish I did tho.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Ichigo Kurosaki stared up at the ceiling of his room like he always did when he had a lot to think about. He thought about school,his friends,his sisters,he even thought about his dumb-ass father. But even with all of that he couldn't keep his mind off one particular short,dark-haired,and angry girl. It was only natural he muses she changed his life so much after all. He had met Rukia a little over a year ago ever since that night he has been able to exterminate hollows and protect everyone. Since then he has more confidence in himself because he has a purpose,his rain stopped. With him finishing his sophomore year in high school he should be thinking about what colleges to go to and sports or finding a job not killing hollows or what may or may not be up with Rukia. It's just she had been acting distant lately he knew she was a upset because she had yet to regain her own soul reaper powers since he took hers. He couldn't help but feel guilty at that. He then turned his head over to his closet wearing his trademark scowl Ichigo was sure she was sleep now. He really wanted ask what was wrong with her but he didn't want to pry she had given him space when him and his family went to their mother's grave. It's only fair he does the same now, but damn he'd be a liar if he said it was easy leaving her to her thoughts he give anything to know what was going through her head right now. He turned over and put the covers over his head he let out a sigh this was going to be a long summer.

When he woke up the next morning it couldn't have been past 10 when he got out of bed. He stretched as contemplated opening the closet door to see if Rukia was in there he found himself moving toward the closet before he came to a definitive decision. He slid open the door ever so slightly and peeked in. She was fast asleep she had her back toward him but he could still see her face and the steady rise and fall of her chest vulnerable,peaceful...beautiful. _Whoa! What the fuck?_ _Since when did I-..._ Rukia stirred in her sleep. It almost seemed like she had opened her eyes for a split second,but Ichigo figured it was his imagination. He slid the door back shut and walked to the bathroom,why was he letting her get to him anyways? Whatever problem she had it was her own to deal with but still it was hard seeing her like that. She hardly ever snapped at him anymore even when he knew he was practically asking for it. He went downstairs to see what Yuzu made for breakfast. When he got downstairs he half expected his dad to come out and start his shitty antics again.

"Dad had to leave early for work said he had an important meeting." Yuzu informed. She turned her head toward her big brother "Is Rukia still asleep?" Yuzu questioned. Ichigo turned his head in the other direction scratching his head.

"Yeah seems she's getting lazier all the time." Ichigo said nonchalantly.

Everyone had known about Rukia living with him for about a month now they had all found out by accident luckily Rukia had taken it upon herself to pull a story out her ass that manged to evoke sympathy from Yuzu and his dad but Karin remained skeptical and indifferent towards the whole thing but she stayed quiet.

"That isn't nice Ichigo! She's been through a lot!"Yuzu scolded.

"Yeah yeah." _Don't I know it._ Ichigo took the tray of food Yuzu handed him and made his way back upstairs. Normally he would eat at the table with Yuzu and Karin but since they knew about Rukia there was really no reason to try to keep up appearances. He passed Karin in the hallway she said good morning to him but not much else before she headed down stairs. _Great what's her problem? I know she's put off by Rukia but is it really that big a deal?_ Ichigo went back in his room and sat his plate down on his desk he sits down and begins to eat when he hears his door open and nearly jumps out his skin. Rukia walking steadily back to the closet seems she just woke up and took a trip to the bathroom just after him. Rukia's powers have almost completely gone away now she's only able to spot low level hollows now but she can't fight them. It's because of that Ichigo goes out on his own when there is a hollow. She protested at first but with her dwindling powers she realized how much of a burden she'd be. She lifted her down cast drowsy eyes to meet his for a moment.

"You're awake." Ichigo said in a considerate tone.

"Heh. Not for long." Rukia quickly retorted, making her way to his closet.

"Well before you go back to sleep you could at least eat." Ichigo motioned her to get the other plate of food.

"I'm not Hungry." She mumbled. As she turned around and using her arms to prop herself into the closet pulling her legs back and sliding the door shut. _Damn It Rukia._

"You have to eat midget,come on quit being so stubborn just a few bites." Silence. _Is she really ignoring me?"_ "I know you can hear me." Ichigo said sternly. Sill nothing. Ichigo let out a sigh. "Fine if you won't eat for you then at least do it for Yuzu, she's the one who made this. If you don't eat she's gonna think somethings wrong with it and get sad." He knew he was being kind of a dick but he just wanted her eat if only a little the fact she was starving herself was getting more and more obvious. Rukia was always thin but now she just looked like bone with some skin over it. It scared him.

"Fine!" Rukia shouted though muffled by the door. She slid the door open with more force then he thought she could muster at the moment, stomped out and took the plate off the tray and went back to his closet. Ichigo watching her every step of the way and even stared after her didn't notice that was his plate she took. He supposed it didn't matter much he got her to come out this time since he got her to come out this time. When he finished breakfast he went to see if Rukia had finished her breakfast as well. He knocked lightly before opening the door seeing her back to him again plate clear towards his end he knew she probably wasn't sleep yet but she ate at least and he still wasn't sure what was bothering her. He didn't want to push his luck small and frail as she might look he doesn't doubt he would end up on the floor if pissed her off some more.

Rukia finally let out breath when she heard Ichigo close the door and leave his room. She knew she was being difficult lately but she couldn't help it. It has been over a year since she saved Ichigo and his family from that hollow by giving him her powers. She doesn't regret it. No of course she doesn't even though the small amount of power she did have is fading rapidly and if the soul society found out she's as good as dead. Honestly she wasn't even supposed to be stationed here that long she was an unseated officer in 13th division and sister of the 6th division captain. Yet so far no one came to look for her except that one stealth squad member she doubt he'd rat her out. After all he did seem to understand somewhat of who Ichigo was and what he was going through at the time. It's a rarity she thinks sympathy, actual sympathy from a shinghami. It's not like she was complaining really just shocked maybe they thought she was dead and since her powers are seemingly gone she has no choice but to remain here. She supposes Kisuke could help her out by explaining things with straight definite answers, but she wasn't in the mood to hear him speak right now. There were of course pros for being stuck in the world of the living Ichigo's friends had grown on her even Keigo the most annoying out all them. His sisters even though Karin dislikes her. His dad who is goofy, charismatic, and a bit perverted really made her feel welcome even went as far as to call her his "3rd daughter". She was wondering how Ukitake was doing he was probably worried about her on top of being ill she hated that. She would give almost anything to tell him she was okay or she wasn't dead. _Almost_ anything. He was really the only one who looked after her after Kaien died, treated her with decency and kindness. She wondered if her brother even cared enough to remember she's been gone a year now, or if Renji cared either. Probably not. It was most likely for the best if the only one who raised hell over her disappearance was her captain, considering his condition there was only so much he could do. She heard the door open and close foot steps then hearing Ichigo's bed squeak in suspension,him letting out a loud sigh. He must be getting ready to take a nap but he just woke up...lazy ass... She shifted to get more comfortable ever since she'd been in her gigai it had been harder to move and get comfortable as the days went on. Then she heard that familiar beep. A hollow was near by the time she opened the door to tell him he was gone. Of course his body was still there being inhabited by kon.

"Hey Rukia-chan, Ichigo told me you were asleep." Kon said with slight confusion.

"I was until the hollow alarm went off, was he really able to hear it from out here?"

"Nah. I doubt it since it was so close he was probably able to sense it on his own." Kon answered.

Within the year Ichigo has gotten better at sensing hollows and figuring out their location with out her help. With Rukia's powers dwindling he didn't really have a choice. Even with that in mind he was still terrible at masking his own spiritual pressure.

Ichigo looked around carefully before putting his sword away, the hollow he had sensed earlier had brought some friends along, and he was pretty sure he killed all of them could never be too careful. He figured he'd only been gone 15 minutes. While he was jumping on rooftops making his way home he thought about Rukia and her behavior lately. The changes had been gradual to him at least it took him a while to realize her powers had started to deplete so rabidly that she needed to eat, and when he did discover that fact he had to practically beg her eat. The ordeal this morning wasn't the first time she had been stubborn with food. She had also been sleeping alot like _alot_ most times he didn't bother her figured it was because of her powers draining she needed the extra sleep, but it also seemed like she went out of her way to avoid interacting with anyone even before school let out she had stopped coming to class the week before. He stopped asking himself why was he so worried about her she was living in his closet and she had done so much for him it makes sense for him to worry over her just a little doesn't it?

"she'll probably wake up around 1 or so." Ichigo thought to himself. When he got home he came up through his window he wasn't expecting to see Rukia sitting at his desk top. She turned around and saw him standing in the window sunlight bouncing off him giving his hair an even more profound brightness to it.

"Kon! What the hell did I say?!"Ichigo turned and shouted at the mod soul. "I told you not to wake her up I would be right back!"

"I didn't fool! She woke up on her own after you left!" Kon shouted back at the substitute shinghami.

Ichigo glanced over to Rukia who had yet to take her eyes off him.

"Rukia you don't need to worry it was a few weak hollows nothing I haven't handled before." Ichigo assured.

"Idiot! She wasn't worried about you she just wanted to draw." Kon interjected as he pointed toward his desk where indeed Rukia had begun to draw something.

"Why you little...who you callin a idiot?! If you weren't in my body-"

"Actually it's a little of both." Rukia interrupted as she turned around and resumed her drawing.

His little squabble with Kon forgotten. "Huh what do you mean?" he asked genuinely curious.

"Maybe I was a bit worried and I really just wanted to draw...anyway I don't want to talk about it right now I don't want to lose my focus." She stated. Turning her head slightly she asked "Do you need your desk back right now?"

"No. It's all yours take your time." Ichigo responded finally.

He got back in his body and in his bed but this time he had something to keep him busy as Rukia worked on her drawing. The 2 sat in silence but then Ichigo snapped his head head up and looked at Rukia lost in her latest drawing. Was it him or did she really just admit she was worried about him? He quickly turned his head away staring off in the opposite direction consciously bringing the book he was reading closer to hide his blushing face. Rukia was thankful that he decided to leave her alone and not press on about what she said. That and she didn't want to him shit-talking her drawing before it's even finished.

Before they knew it the whole day had passed and in the interim they didn't say much to each other Rukia took a nap while Ichigo went out to lunch with Chad, he offered for her to come but she slept through his invitation or she ignored him. Either way he didn't come back home until nightfall and once he realized she had never moved from her spot the whole time he had been gone, he had got her practically dragged her to the dinner table with Yuzu, Karin, & Isshin and everyone made her sit down and have an awkward dinner like a normal family. Ichigo watching closely as to make sure she ate everything. When she was done shot him a glare that said _Happy now?_ As she excused herself from the table Ichigo almost opened his mouth in protest, but stopped when she quickly added she would becoming back. A lie but he knew this. Instead he stared after her as she closed herself off from him once again. Yuzu had tried asking him questions about her and he dodged them protecting her while pretending not to give a damn. When he finally came up to his room he looked over at his closet no doubt where Rukia was hiding. He ran a hand through his spiky hair and letting out a sigh as he laid down on his bed. Maybe it'll be better tomorrow... _psshh yeah right._ He thought as he settled in his bed not that he would fall asleep anytime soon.

* * *

 **A/N: That's the first chapter! Tell me what you think and constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok Hopefully this fixes stuff again I'm sorry for the late update and the mess earlier I'm new to this site and I have a lot to learn. Thank you for your patience.**

Chapter 2

"Try again"

"..."

"Come on try again"

"Humph."

"Kuchiki."

Rukia groaned in annoyance. She really hated it when he called her that.

"I can't Kaien-dono and please don't call me that."

"I'll call you what I please." He mischievously.

Rukia sighed as she had been trying to activate her shikai for months now and even with Kaien's tutelage she had yet to achieve it. Whenever she started talking like this he would call her by her surname a name in all it's glory she felt no attachment to.

"Rukia if you'll talk like that you'll never achieve shikai we've been over this. You make the decision of what you want me to call you whether you try or not."

Rukia gripped her sword tightly taking his words to heart and concentrating her spirit energy to make contact with her sword spirit.

Violet eyes slowly opened wanting to savor the dream. She assumed it was nighttime since things were quiet and things around here were almost never quiet unless everyone had gone somewhere and she was alone which was rare but it happens. She welcomed the dreams of Kaien at first is she had to sleep at least she had something to look forward to. But it was only freeing in the time they were happening because she'd wake up and remember that it's all a memory now. He's dead, she killed him and no amount of dreaming will undo that. They show no sings of stopping. She turns over some. She knows she has been difficult lately and Ichigo (more than usual) tires to reach out to her. Even if she was inclined to share that with him how could she? Explain to him that she killed someone she loved more than life itself. When she doesn't understand how it happened herself? No that's a part of her she won't share. Not now.

She was however surprised in how patient Ichigo was being with her aside from having to gode her into eating and occasionally engaging in awkward conversations with her. The other night was really the only time his impatience started to show bit even then he was silent he spoke with his eyes a scowl, a glare(not that it fazed her). It's not like she was trying to evoke a certain reaction out if him she was just surprised he hadn't exploded on her yet. She was still thinking about the fact she could have sworn he was watching her sleep the other day too. Oh dammit she had to pee again she was getting tired of this gigai(if she could call it that it's pretty much a full fledged human body now). That reminded her Uruhara she had yet to pay him a visit since she started losing her powers and he gave her this gigai he should be able to fix it. At least a little because damn not being able to see hollows is just pathetic. That wasn't the problem though the real problem was If she could bring herself to leave the house tomorrow, no she had to if she wanted answers even if she really _really_ didn't feel like it.

A few hours later she woke up to the sound of Ichigo stubbing his toe and cussing like a drunk sailor. "Goddammit fuck!" Ichigo tried his best to whisper. One of the obvious perks of waking up half sleep is stupidly bumping into shit.

Rukia emerged from the closet to see him tend to his tone on the edge of his bed. "That sounded like it hurt."

"My how observant of you." Ichigo spat back at her.

Rukia could help but let out half a laugh.

"What's got you so cheery this early?,Other than my little mishap?" Ichigo questioned.

"Nothing." Rukia began to smile. "Although that's almost enough reason to be."

"Glad I amused you...midget" Ichigo muttered as he left the room.

Rukia's smirk gone replaced with anger ready to storm after him and teach him a lesson. She then remembered what she had gotten up to do. She put on her blue summer dress and grabbed her flats from under Ichigo's bed. She walked downstairs No one was down there except Isshin he was reading the newspaper by the coffeemaker. He peaked from behind it to see her make a b-line for the door.

"Good morning Rukia! Oh!" Surprised she was wearing something that wasn't her pajamas for a change. "Where you headed?"

"Oh I need to go...run some errands." Rukia said while glancing toward the door she was in a hurry. She could feel the motivation to do this starting to slip.

"Alright then try to to stay in the shade it's gonna be pretty hot today." He said as he turned to prepare his freshly brewed coffee. He didn't want to pry but he was a bit curious and worried especially after dinner the other night. But the both of them had him worried before that anyway Isshin wasn't an idiot he knew he didn't know the whole story,but he told himself he would trust his son's judgment. And if that meant trusting Rukia then he would do that too.

"Will do thank place I need to go isn't too far from here." Rukia assured. With that she turned to leave.

When she stepped out of the house it was already hot. She had to think about where she was going for a second after all it was the first time she had been outside the house in weeks. For all that Ichigo's family knew about her they really didn't know anything. Her and Ichigo agreed to keep the soul reaper thing a secret and that included Uruhara. It was good that Isshin was generally nice and understanding even if all Rukia did lately was brood. The sun was beating down on her and she was beginning to sweat she had to get out of this heat.

"Hey dad have you seen Rukia?" Ichigo asked for the 4th time.

"I already told you she went out!" Isshin replied getting annoyed with his son.

"Out where?"

"Running some errands fool."

Ichigo put his face in his hands. He had to think very carefully before speaking right now or else he would blow the rest of his and Rukia's cover.

"Dad she has no money And what kind of errand could she be out on? She has no bills, no responsibilities outside school which...well we're on summer break there is no school,she doesn't know her way around kakakura town. Yes I know this because as long as she's been here she has been to maybe 3 places that wasn't school or home and I was always there." Ichigo leaned against a wall to catch his breath.

Isshin looked bored.

"Are you done?"

"For now."

"You kids are something else, she said she didn't have to go far. Not like it's really any of your business" He muttered around his coffee.

"What?" Ichigo said pissed off and genuinely confused.

"Nothing. On a more serious note she's entitled to some privacy like everybody. She wants to spend a few minutes or a few hours out the house that's her business. Besides you should be happy she's getting some fresh air after all this time."

Isshin got up and patted his son on the back with his coffee and newspaper in tow. Leaving Ichigo to suffer in silence alone until his roommate came back.

 **A/N: A short one I know but thank you for reading I will try to update sooner next time!**


End file.
